Isabella and Emmett the next avatars
by AbbyVolturi
Summary: Right after Aang defeats Ozia, Azula breaks out of prison and kills Aang. Zuko, being the fire lord, and Katara, being the fire lady, gives birth to twins Isabella and Emmett. 16 years later, the royal family finds out who the new avatar.
1. Party

_**Summary: Right after Aang defeats Ozia, Azula breaks out of prison and kills Aang. Zuko, being the fire lord, and Katara, being the fire lady, gives birth to twins Isabella and Emmett. 16 years later, the royal family finds out who the new avatar. Or in this case avatars. What happens when Isabella and Emmett are forced to run and travel to the world with the Cullens and the rest of our favorite characters? Avatar/Twilight crossover.**_

Chapter 1.

**Bella's P.O.V**

_(Before their 17__th__ birthday party)_

I walked out of my bathroom and walked over to my bed. I grabbed my dress off the bed. It's one that looks exactly the same as the one my mom wore when she infiltrated the fire nation with Aang, Sokka my uncle, and Toph my godmother. **(A:N The dress that Katara wore the third season)** The only difference is with her necklace, instead of all the gems being red, half of them are midnight blue. After I put the dress on, I decided to keep my hair which is shoulder length down except for the top-knot that the royals are forced to wear. I also had bangs that stopped at my shoulders **(A:N Azula's bangs and top-knot).** I walked over to my dresser and sat down. I waterbended the water out of my hair and gave it to my plants that were in the corner in my room. I started to brush my brown hair which also has four highlights. I looked in the mirror and saw my topaz eyes.

That moment there was a knock on my door. I walked over to the door and opened it. There stood my brother, Emmett. He was wearing the same thing that all the princes in the royal family are forced to wear to their 17th birthday party. **(A:N What Zuko wore in ****The Awaking****)** He has muscles and is physical fit, but really deep down he is just a soft teddy bear. He too has topaz eyes. In fact we have the same eye color as everyone in my family. In fact everyone in the royal family has had topaz eyes since about ever. There has never been any record of any of the royal family members not having topaz eyes.

The reason for that is that the royal family is not really human. Ever since the world has been divided into the four nations, the royal family has had a special power. We are what most people would call vampires. We are immortal, have super speed, and our senses are improved. We also can't eat normal food. Most people believe that all vampires drink human blood. The royal family didn't want to lose anyone in their nation or have anyone get suspicious of them so they drink blood from animals.

The difference between what we are and what most people think of when they think about vampires are many things. One thing is that we don't turn into bats. We also down burn in the sun. When we do get caught in the sun, our skin sparkles like there are a million super tiny diamonds. We also don't sleep in coffins. In fact we don't sleep at all. We also get changed because of the venom that we create when we drink blood. **(A:N I will explain how Zuko and Katara had Emmett and Bella in a later chapter.) **Some of us also have special powers.

My whole family is able to have musical instruments play it self so we write songs often. My father can also tell when someone is about to attack him. So it is impossible to snick up on him. Trust me. Emmett has done it so many times. My mother can also bloodbend. I am the only one beside my mother that can do that. Emmett is the fastest vampire ever recorded. I can also block other vampire's powers. My father is still trying to bring peace to the entire world, so Emmett and I both have tattoos of the four elements. Emmett has them in the avatar cycle on his back. I have the avatar cycle on my stomach. I also have the water and fire symbols my right arm and the air and earth symbol going left arm. Emmett and I also have four highlights. In I am looking at the floor, on the top left is a neon yellow highlight, the top right has a neon green highlight. The bottom left has a blood red highlight. Last on the bottom right is a midnight blue highlight.

There is one thing that is different about me and Emmett than other vampires. We are only half vampires. We don't become full vampires until our eighteen birthdays.

In this world there is a being called The Avatar. The avatar is the only person who can bend all four elements.

Our world is divided into four parts. The Water Tribe, The Air Temples, The Earth Kingdom, and The Fire Nation. Each nation can control one element or as we call it bending The Water Tribe has waterbenders, The Air Temples have airbenders, The Earth Kingdom has earthbender, and The Fire Nation have firebenders. Not everyone is a bender. A brother could be a bender while the sister isn't one. Also if you are an earth bender, there is a chance that you could be a metalbender. Some earth benders can listen to the earth so well that they are able to also control metal.

Everyone in my family is a bender. My father is a fire bender and is the royalty by birth. My mother is a water bender and was changed into a vampire after she married my father. She knew that he was a vampire and she still loved him. Now that is true love. Emmett and I are unique. We can both bend water and fire. Other than the Avatar, no one can bend more than one element. We don't know how we can bend both elements but we don't care.

Now that I explained the vampires in my world, I think you should know what my parents went through with the war and helping the Avatar.**(A:N I got this off of Wikipedia but I changed the words a little)**

One hundred and seventeen years before Emmett and I were born, a 12-year-old Airbender named Aang learned that he was the next Avatar. Being fearful of the heavy responsibilities of stopping an impending world war and with the impending separation from his mentor Monk Gyatso, Aang flees from his home in the Southern Air Temple on his flying bison, Appa, During a fierce storm, they crashed into the ocean, and Aang's Avatar state freezes them in an iceberg.

Aang and Appa were awoken a hundred years later by two siblings of the Southern Water Tribe, my mother and my uncle Sokka. Aang learns that the Fire Nation started a war a hundred years ago just after his disappearance. The Fire Nation's opening move in its campaign for global conquest was to launch a genocidal attack on the Air Nomads which drove Aang's entire race to extinction, thus making him "the last Airbender" left alive. He realizes that he must fulfill his destiny of becoming the Avatar and return balance to the world by defeating the Fire Nation. Aang sets out to master the three unlearned elements: Water, Earth, and Fire. With Katara and Sokka, Aang decides to head first to the North Pole to find a Waterbending master.

Aang soon discovers that Sozin's Comet, which Fire Lord Sozin used as a power supply to start the war, will return in the coming summer, giving the Fire Nation enough power to ultimately accomplish victory. Aang realizes that he must master all four elements and end the war before this time. For most of their journey to the North Pole, the group is pursued by my father Zuko, a banished Fire Nation prince and son of Fire Lord Ozai who is obsessed with capturing Aang to restore his lost honor.

After leaving the North Pole and mastering Waterbending, Aang travels to the Earth Kingdom to master Earthbending. There, the group meets Toph, my godmother, and a blind Earthbending prodigy who becomes Aang's second teacher. The heroes discover information about an upcoming solar eclipse which would leave the Fire Nation powerless and open to invasion. They struggle to reach the Earth King with this vital information, but are detoured by Appa's kidnapping. The psychologically self-tormented Zuko, his sister Azula, and her two friends Mai who had a huge crush on my father, and Ty Lee chase the group as they struggle to reach Ba Sing Se. Azula engineers a coup from within that topples the Earth King and destroys any hope of a large-scale invasion of the Fire Nation.

The group recovers from the fall of Ba Sing Se, and travel to the planned invasion site. On the day of the solar eclipse, Aang's group and a smaller band of warriors launch a smaller invasion, which ultimately fails. Zuko confronts his father and defects from the Fire Nation. After a series of events, he manages to gain the trust of the protagonists and becomes Aang's firebending teacher. Aang and Zuko unlock the firebending secrets of the "Sun Warriors" and Sokka and Zuko travel to a Fire Nation prison to rescue Sokka's father and Suki, my aunt.

On the day of Sozin's Comet, Fire Lord Ozai harnesses the comet's power to start a genocidal campaign to destroy the rest of the world. Aang and his friends face the self-proclaimed "Phoenix King" Ozai, Azula (now crowned as the new Fire Lord by Ozai), and the Fire Nation army. Aang confronts and defeats Ozai while the Order of the White Lotus takes back Ba Sing Se from the Fire Nation. At the same time, Zuko is incapacitated by Azula, whom Katara then defeats. Zuko becomes the new Fire Lord and promises to help re-build the world alongside Aang.

So know you know how the Avatar ended the war. What you don't know is what happened after. Avatar Aang and Toph got married. While my mother and Toph were on a mission to get rid of some of the troops from the Earth Kingdom, Azula broke out of jail. The night that my mother and Toph came home Azula snuck into Toph's house. Aang was sleeping and he didn't sense her coming. Toph was about a mile away and while she was running back, she sensed Azula. She ran as fast as she could for she was human at the time. But atlast she as too late. As soon as the house came into view, she sensed the lighting bolt. By the time she got to their room, Azula was gone and Aang was dead. Toph then vowed that she would be the next avatar's earth bending master so they could kill Azula and get even for killing her husband.

That's enough about the past. Now let's go to our party.


	2. The news

_**Summary: Right after Aang defeats Ozia, Azula breaks out of prison and kills Aang. Zuko, being the fire lord, and Katara, being the fire lady, gives birth to twins Isabella and Emmett. 16 years later, the royal family finds out who the new avatar. Or in this case avatars. What happens when Isabella and Emmett are forced to run and travel to the world with the Cullens and the rest of our favorite characters? Avatar/Twilight crossover.**_

Chapter 2.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

We walked around a corner and we were out the door. We waited until it was our time. Then we heard the voice of our father, Fire Lord Zuko.

"Thank you all for coming to the celebration of the coming of age of Prince Emmett and Princess Isabella." As he said that, Emmett grabbed my arm and we walked out. As soon as we stepped into view everyone erupted with cheering and started applauding. We walked over to where out father and mother were sitting. Our father was wearing the traditional Fire Lord outfit for a party. So was mother except she had her hair different. Normally she has her hair down like she used to do 16 years ago. This time she had her hair held in a bun with a head piece that had the crown at the top. **(A:N Pic on profile.) **We walked over their and bowed down to them like anyone in the Fire Nation would do. Then we turned around.

"Thank you all for coming." I told my guests.

"No let's get this party started." Emmett said as he dragged me to the dance floor. Emmett stills acts like a kid and sometimes it's funny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I danced with a ton of people tonight. I danced with the admiral and his son. I danced with Father 5 times. He was always smiling while he was with me. The rest of the time I danced with Emmett.

We waited until the end of the party and for everyone to leave before we went back into the palace. Right after the admiral left I was about to walk back inside, when all of a sudden, Father walked up to me.

I bowed down to him in case someone was looking. " Good evening Father. How was the party?"

He returned the bow. " It was fun Isabella. Would it be ok for me to walk you to your room?"

I knew I would be blushing if it weren't for me being a half vampire. Being a half-vampire means that I have little blood flowing through my body. So I can't blush because there isn't enough blood in my body to notice a change in skin color.

"Of course, Father." I said as he grabbed me by the elbow and we walked back. When we got back to my room and grabbed my hand, brought it to his mouth and kissed it. Once he left, I walked into my room. I decided to take out a shower.

After the shower I decided to wear my water/fire outfit. The top was the same kind as the one that I wore for the party. The bottom was blue. There was a skirt that stopped above the knee. That was dark blue while the cover that stopped below the knee was light blue. There was also a belt. The belt was all fluff and in the middle was the Water Tribe symbol. I also decided to wear an ankle bracelet. It rapped around the top of my ankle to about half way down my foot. I decided to wear my hair down. So I took out the top-knot and I keep my bangs like they were. **(A:N I suck at describing clothes so I posted the link for the picture. The top is on number 5 and the bottom is on number 18. The ankle bracelet is also on number 18. Hair of number 18.) **

Once I finished changing, I decided to meditate. After a while of meditating there was a knock on the door. I walked gracefully over to the door and opened it.

Standing there was my uncle, Sokka. HE was married to my aunt, Ty Lee. They were also vampires. The reason behind that was that Ty Lee was a great help when my parents took down Azula. My parents believed that that deed deserved to live forever. The reason that Sokka I a vampire was that he was a master fighter even through he can't bend. The main reason through was that m parents didn't believe it was fair to have one mate to be a vampire while the other one isn't.

"Uncle Sokka, what can I do for you?"

He bowed down to me, " Your father wants to see you and your brother."

"Thank you. I'll go get him." I said as I started to walk over to his room when Sokka stopped my.

" I don't mean to be rude Princess Isabella, but you don't have to go get him. He said that it was urgent. Also, he sent Ty Lee to get him."

"Ok." I replied as I turned around and started walking to my father's throne room.

Right before I went into the throne room, I sensed someone coming. I turned around to see my brother and my aunt coming around the corner. Once Ty Lee saw me, she bowed down to me. I returned the jester.

I then turned to my brother. " Do you have any idea what this is about?" I asked him once I got out of one of his bear hugs.

"No idea."

"Great." I groaned was we walked into the throne room. Ty Lee walked in front of my father's throne and bowed down. She then walked over to Sokka and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

He walked up to the front of my father's throne. We bowed down. We then sat down on our knees .

" Good evening, Father and Mother." We said at the same time.

" Good evening children. We have some urgent news to share with you." My mother said to us. It looked like she was crying.

"What is the matter father?" Emmett asked since he probability also saw mom's tear. If she didn't he saw it in my mind. The thing with that is the royal family can talk to each other with our mind.

"Tonight we found out who the next avatar is." My father said.

I was totally confused. "So what does that have to do with us?"

" Who is the new avatar?" Emmett asked hopping that he was the next avatar.

" It isn't _avatar_. It's _avatar__**s**_." My mother said.

Ok. Now we were both confused beyond compare.

"Kids. You are the new avatars." My father said.

WAIT WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DID HE JUST SAY THAT WE WERE THE NEW AVATARS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

" Yes. you guys are the new avatars." My father replied my unspoken question.

"Cool!!! We are the new avatars. I knew that I was going to be one." Emmett said while kissing his muscle. I rolled my eyes.

" So how is that bad news?" I asked still not seeing the point.

" The problem is that Azula has an idea on who the new avatars are she will do anything to get rid of them." My mother said.

" So what are we going to do?" Emmett asked.

"We are sending you two to a different world. Emmett you will be hiding with a vampire coven." Our father started to say but Emmett interrupted him.

"THERE IS NO WAY I AM DRINKING HUMAN BLOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett screamed at the top of his lungs.

" Don't worry Emmett they are animal drinkers like us." Our mother replied while trying to control her weeping.

"Cool we are going to hang out with some other vamps." Emmett said while doing an air dance.

**Want to know what happens next. Wait for the next chapter.**


	3. family meeting

_**Summary: Right after Aang defeats Ozia, Azula breaks out of prison and kills Aang. Zuko, being the fire lord, and Katara, being the fire lady, gives birth to twins Isabella and Emmett. 16 years later, the royal family finds out who the new avatar. Or in this case avatars. What happens when Isabella and Emmett are forced to run and travel to the world with the Cullens and the rest of our favorite characters? Avatar/Twilight crossover.**_

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING. NOT TWILIGHT. I ONLY OWN THE IDEA TO THIS FANFICTION.**

**Chapter 3 **

**Bella's P.O.V.**

**A:N I really don't want to write who said every line so each person would be written differently.**

**A:N Bella's thoughts are in italics.**

**Zuko**

Katara

Emmett

_**Sokka**_

_**Isabella**_

_Bella's thoughts_

"**Isabella, you won't be living with the Cullens."**

"_**What!! You're separating me and Emmett?"**_

"You will both be in the same town, go to the same school, and he has to come over to your house to learn airbending with you and your airbending master."

_I guess I could live with that._

"_**So what's our cover story?"**_

"You, Sokka, and Ty Lee are moving to Forks, Washington. Your new name is Isabella Swan, Sokka's is Charlie Swan, and Ty Lee's is Renee Swan."

"**Charlie is the new police chief in Forks."**

"And my story?"

"_**You were friends with Carlisle when he was a human. On your 19**__**th**__** birthday you disappeared. You heard that there was a coven living in Washington whose leader's name is Carlisle. He will ask u if you want to join their coven, which you will accept."**_

"_**How are we going to learn airbending? All of the airbenders are dead."**_

"**Once you get used to the other world, your airbending master will contact Emmett. They will then both come over to your house Isabella. You will then train in your trailing room, which has a pool for watherbending, a rock garden for earthbending, a circle of candles for firebending, and some vents for airbending. **

"_**When are we leaving?"**_

"You will leave in a week, which should give you enough time to learn earthbending. Emmett, you will be taught by Jin **(A:N I want her to be an earthbender. Also she doesn't still love Zuko, she has a husband.) **Bella, you will be taught by Toph.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella's P.O.V.

After talking about random things that we would need to know we left for the night to start our earthbending training.


	4. UPDATES ON ALL STORIES!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMT!**

In honor of the season finale of Glee being the best thing I've ever watched on TV, I decided to update all of my stories. By Saturday, all of my stories that have to do with glee will have at least 1 chapter added. For the new glee story that isn't online yet, that story will have at least 2 chapters.

**For all of my stories I am deleting all of the author notes!**

**So my glee stories…..**

Rachel Volturi will have at least 2 chapters up.

My Glee/Avatar will have at least 2 chapters up.

Glee Vampires will have a total of at least 4 chapters.

MNISBBUCCMRAIAAV will have at least 3 chapters total.

**For my other stories…**

Bella and James Snape will have at least 3 chapters.

Mythical sisters will have at least 3 chapters total.

Special Agent Isabella Gibbs will have at least 6 chapters.

Isabella and Emmett the next avatars will have at least 5 chapters. I'm going to get rid of all of the author notes.

TWILIGHT THROUGH MY EYES- If I still want to work on this story, then it will have at least 2 chapters.

Volturi Heirs- if I can remember where I was going to go with this story then there will be at least 3 chapters.

VampFamily- will have at least 2 chapters.

_For the stories that don't have to do with glee, those chapters will be up by the 17th, where everything else will be up by the 12th._


	5. Seeing Angela,bending battle,and leaving

Training was going great. I had mastered earthbending five days early. Emmett though, is not as fast. Since I have so much free time, I have been trying to learn to bend multiple elements at the same time. I am able to bend all three elements at the same time.

When Mother and Father heard that I could bend three elements, they called me to the throne room to show them.

I started with bending just earth. After showing them that I could do even the most complex moves, I ended earth by making a statue of Emmett. Then I made water appear out of thin air. After showing off my moves, I made a statue of myself and made it freeze. Lastly, I made fire shoot out of my hands. After doing some fight moves, I made a statue of Mother. I then combined and made them circle around me. After that, I made statues of Mother and Father fighting out of earth and have the statues bend the elements. After that I got rid of the elements. The earth melted into the ground, the water evaporated, and the fire disappeared.

I then bowed in front of my parents. "How did I do Father? Did I do anything that you didn't like Mother?"

"Isabella you did wonderful. I loved it all." Mother told me.

I then looked over at Father. "And you Father? Did you like it?"

He smiled at that. "I loved it. It was perfect. You can relax now Isabella. You don't have to bow when it's just the royal family." He told me. I then moved so I was sitting on my knees.

"If it not too much to ask Isabella, can I ask you to have another show when you come back?"

"Of course Mother. I will do anything you ask me to."

"Can your next show have some lightning bending, blood bending, metal bending, and airbending? Could you also show us some of the moves that Aunt Ty Lee was teaching you?"

"Of course Mother, Whatever you want."

"You can leave now Isabella."

"Of course Father. Good bye Mother, Father." I said as I got up and left the throne room.

I walked out of the throne room feeling that I did a job well done.

"Princess, wait up!" Someone behind me shouted. I turned around to find my best friend Angela running over to me. When she caught up to me, she bowed. A frown appeared on my face.

"Angela, how many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to bow to me. You are basically family; you only have to bow to my parents."

She smiled. "Of course Prin… Bella."

I returned the smile. "Would you like to join me with my walk to the garden?"

She just smiled and nodded. We turned around and started to walk to the garden. Well we are walking let me tell you more about Angela.

Her parents were Haru and Suki. My parents are actually her godparents. What happened was when Azula broke out of jail; she went after who ever was closest. That ended up being Suki and Haru, Angela was staying with us while her parents were taking care of something for my parents. Her parents were killed in Azula's first attack. That was over three years ago. Angela has lived with us since because she has no blood relatives alive.

We reached the garden and we sat down by the pond. She took her bracelet off and started to play with it. Her bracelet is actually made of a meteor that landed on Ember Island. Angela was taught earthbending from Toph since Haru didn't have time to finish teaching Angela. I grabbed some water and shot it at her. She noticed the water coming just in time because she was able to make a rock wall to stop the water. We both stood up and started bending at each other. Angela bends several columns of rock at me but I dodge them with ease. I send a water whip at her. Angela jumps out of the way. She propels a boulder at me which collided with my chest, throwing me back on the ground. She starts to run over to me but I freeze her legs so she can't come help me. "You need to stop acting like you're a servant. Act like my best friend and attack me. She smiled and nodded. She sent another boulder at me after she freed her legs. I drenched her with a wave with most of the water from the pond. We both ran at each other on ramps of rock and ice. We ended colliding and fall to the ground shrieking. We rolled on top of each other and we roll into a pool of mud.

"Hungry for a mud pie?" She asks me as she kicks mud in my face.

"I'll give you a mud pie." I reply as I mud bend her to the ground. She springs back up and earth bends me into the air. We are about the start fighting again when someone clears their throat. We both turn and see that it's Toph.

"As much I would love to see who would win this fight, Bella your father wants you in the throne room in a half an hour. I suggest you go change your clothes." Toph informed us. Angela gave me a hug before she started to walk away, but Toph stopped her. "Angela, the Firelord also wanted to see you in an half an hour. So you need to change too." Angela turned around and nodded at Toph. She then looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders because I had no idea why my father would want to see her.

I walked back to my room and went straight to my closet. I decided to wear something from the Water Tribe.** (Pic in profile)** After I showered, I put on the outfit and started to walk to the throne room. As I rounded the corner to the throne room, I saw Angela and Emmett walking down the other hallway. Emmett was wearing a Fire Nation outfit **(Pic in profile)** and Angela was wearing an Earth Kingdom outfit **(Pic in profile).**

"Well, you guys ready to go see what they want?" Emmett asked us once we met in front of the door. We both nodded and we walked in. Over by the throne were my parents. They also changed clothes **(Pics in profile). **We all walked up to the throne and bowed and then we all sat on our knees.

"You wanted to see us?" We all said at the same time.

"Yes. We have decided to send you to the other world early because Azula is moving faster than we thought she was." Mother informed us.

"Since Emmett will be going to be staying with the Airbender, we have decided that you deserve to have someone that is going to school with you from this world Isabella." Father informed us.

"Angela will be going with you guys as Isabella's sister." Mother said.

"You guys will be leaving in two hours. We have some gifts to give you guys so go pack and be back in an hour. Pack some clothes from this world but there will be clothes for you guys in the other world. You will wear this world's clothes at home but in public you have to wear the other world's clothes." Father said. We all nodded and then bowed again before we left to pack and to leave this world.

We all met back at the throne room before the hour was up. This time there was a giant table in the middle of the room. Both of my parents were now wearing their bending clothes. (Zuko season 3 and Katara season 1) They were standing by the bowl. We walked up to them and stood around the table with our bags on the ground next to us.  
"Since you guys don't know about the other world we have potions that will give you all the information that you will need. Each of you will need to take one of the black ones. Those have all of the information that every high school student should know by the time they graduate." Father explained as Mother handed each of us one. We each finished it with one sip. "Next since you all have different hobbies you can pick what you want to know. None of you need to learn any of their fighting moves because it is bending without moving the elements. Emmett what would you like extra knowledge on?" Father asked.

He looked at the labels in front of the bottles which had a topic and what each thing was. There was: Music, movies, sports, video games, books, cooking, the stars, and some other ones that made no sense to me. "I'll have sports, video games, and skills in bed. **(A:N I had to put it in there)" **Emmett said and Mother gave him the right bottles.

"Isabella, your next." Mother said

"I'll have movies, music, cooking with blood, and books." I said. Mother handed me the bottles and I drank them all. I could feel the knowledge about those subjects going into my brain.

"Lastly, Angela what do you want?" Father asked.

"I'll have the same as Bella sir." Angela said and again Mother handed her the bottles.

"Ok now it's sadly time for you guys to go." Mother said and I saw tears that would never fall.

"Wait. What about Uncle Sokka and Aunt Ty Lee?" I asked noticing that they weren't here.

"They already left. They went so they could get the house ready." Father informed me. I thought that I could also see tears forming in his eyes. "Now a portal will be forming in a minute for you guys to go to the other world." As soon as he said that, a portal appeared behind him. "The portal will stay for a minute so you guys have to go." Father said as Mother gave us each a hug. Father then hugged us and shoved us into the portal. I saw my parents waving before landing in front of a house that I was thinking that I would be living in for awhile.

R&R

Almost two thousands words! New record!

Next Chapter: Bella and Angela get used to the house and Emmett meets the Cullens. Possibly Alice meeting Bella and Angela.


	6. America's got talent finale votes

Hi everyone,

This Tuesday is the America's Got Talent finale. The best act there is Prince Poppycock. I decided on a way to help him get more votes. I want you guys to vote for him. Depending on his place will decide how many chapters get put up and when. The stories that might get updates will be:

Special Agent Isabella Gibbs

Rachel Volturi

Glee Vampires

Isabella and Emmett the next avatars

(In that order)

If Poppycock gets first place all of the stories will be updated by Friday. Second place means the first 3 chapters up by the 24th. 3rd place means the first 2 chapters up by 1st. Finally 4th place means Special Agent Isabella Gibbs will be up by 8th. I want to know who votes for him so I can do something special to thank everyone. So vote for prince poppycock if you want an update of your favorite story.

~NeesieVolturi


	7. AGT pt 2 please read

I want to clear up something in my last post. Some one sent me a message that this is blackmail. This isn't blackmail. Blackmail is when you have to do something or you get in trouble or you get nothing in return. If this was blackmail then I would have said "vote for him or I will put nothing up." I promised that you would get something whether you voted or not. First off I never said you that you had to vote for him. Also it's not unfair because there are tons of fan for the other groups otherwise they wouldn't have made it to the finals. I just wanted to give a reason for all of the poppycock fans who never voted to vote for him tomorrow. You can vote for whoever you want to. So to make the people to stop complaining about this I'm going to change what I said a little bit. No matter what happens, there will be two chapters up by Saturday. If he gets 3rd or 4th, then I will post 3 chapters by Saturday. If he gets second place, then I will post four chapters up by Saturday. And if he somehow beats Jackie, then I will have 5 chapters up by Saturday. This is not blackmail because you will get 2 chapters no matter what. This is just an incentive to vote. You don't have to vote for him but you can if you want. Don't be like the bitches who are afraid of their person losing to they try to get me upset and to stop writing. So vote tomorrow and have a good time watching the show. Also if you vote at all, tell me who you vote for and you will get something special but a week later everyone will see what I said, so it won't be some big secret. I'm friends with fans of all of the finalists so I have nothing against you even if you do hate prince poppycock. I will only hate you if you a bitch like the people who sent me the messages.

~NessieVolturi


	8. update

UPDATE!

I am sad to say, that I won't continue any of my fanfictions. I do not have the time to finish them nor do I have the drive to continue them.

There is good news though. My dear friend, DarknessNyx, has agreed to take up some of my stories. She hasn't decided which stories that she will take up yet, but she decided that she is going to start with editing the chapters I have up and changing them to fit her ideas.

Just decided to let you all know.

~AbbyVolturi


End file.
